valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
A Celestial Vacation
.png |story = yes |Summer Alchemist|Fantasy Archwitch Ranking Reward White-Wave Seashell Exchange |White Frilled Bikini|Amalgamation Material |Divine Trident|Amalgamation Material |Howling Fenrir|Legendary Archwitch |Queen Poseidon|Fantasy Archwitch |Trident|Archwitch ||Archwitch |Divine Poseidon|Amalgamation |Sunset Alchemist|Amalgamation ||Elemental Hall ||Elemental Hall |Nighttime Beach|Event 10/15x damage |Coral|Event 10/15x damage |Neptune|Event 10/15x damage |Seashell|Event 10/15x damage }} During this event, the new campaign map Beach will appear! ■About the Beach map beach will feature the Exclusive Archwitch TRIDENT, the Fantasy Archwitches POSEIDON and ALCHEMIST, and the Legendary Archwitch FENRIR! The Fantasy Archwitch ALCHEMIST is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch and will also use new skills! ※ALCHEMIST will not drop as a reward, but a large amount of Seashell items can be obtained as rewards. ※There is a low probability of this Fantasy Archwitch appearing after defeating the Exclusive Archwitch TRIDENT. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, POSEIDON will not appear if ALCHEMIST has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. ※ALCHEMIST is a special card, so the amount of materials required to attempt an awakening will be increased, and the awakening success rate will be lower than normal. If GUR ALCHEMIST or POSEIDON is amalgamated with the special cards that can be obtained as Archwitch Hunt final ranking rewards, they will become special versions of each card. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the skill for each card ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. In addition, Seashell items can be collected and exchanged for ALCHEMIST, FENRIR, and a variety of other items and cards! Seashell items can be obtained as Rewards, Point Rewards, Rewards, Challenge Rewards, and in the Gate. ※They cannot be obtained from the Legendary Archwitch. The Elemental Hall will only be available for a limited period of time during this event, but the amount of Archwitch Hunt points that can be earned will be increased. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on July 20th to 11:59 on July 29th (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches *Fantasy Archwitches: QUEEN POSEIDON(UR) *Fantasy Archwitches: SUMMER ALCHEMIST(UR) *Exclusive Archwitch: TRIDENT(SR) ■Legendary Archwitch *HOWLING FENRIR (UR) Awakening FENRIR will create a special card that possesses two skills. ■Older Archwitches Appearing in the Witch Gate *LAPRAZ (UR) *LOLITA ALCHEMIST (SR) *ALP (SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on July 14th to 11:59 on July 29th (JST)! White-Wave Seashell Exchange To exchange White-Wave Seashells for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed article-table" style="float:left" - ! colspan="2" Progress Points - ! style="text-align:right;" Points ! Reward - style="text-align:right" 100 - style="text-align:right" 500 x50 - style="text-align:right" 1 000 - style="text-align:right" 2 000 - style="text-align:right" 3 000 x70 - style="text-align:right" 5 000 - style="text-align:right" 7 000 - style="text-align:right" 10 000 x100 - style="text-align:right" 13 000 - style="text-align:right" 15 000 - style="text-align:right" 18 000 - style="text-align:right" 20 000 x200 - style="text-align:right" 25 000 - style="text-align:right" 30 000 x300 - style="text-align:right" 40 000 - style="text-align:right" 80 000 - style="text-align:right" 150 000 } Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle 3 The third Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.